Tres días
by Shennya
Summary: La Compañía es capturada por los elfos del bosque y su rey, Thranduil, no está dispuesto a liberarlos hasta le digan sus verdaderos motivos por los que se encontraban en Mirkwood. Pero ningún enano está dispuesto a darle información a un elfo. Por lo que Bilbo tiene que hacer un trato con el rey para liberar a sus amigos.


_**Hice este fanfic por una petición que me hicieron, así que está dedicado a vampygurl402 ;)**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten. **_

**Tres días**

No pudo darse cuenta; apenas había logrado liberar a sus compañeros de las tenazas de las arañas, cuando Fili y Kili le dijeron que Thorin no estaba con ellos. Bilbo, que era el único que estaba en sus cinco sentidos debido a que él no había sido mordido por las arañas. Así que Bilbo fue quien tuvo que guiarlos, mientras trataba de pensar dónde podría encontrarse Thorin.

—Los elfos —dijo Kili, adelantándose para llegar hasta él. Todavía caminaba un poco inestable, así que le costó trabajo seguirle el paso al hobbit.

—¿Los elfos se lo llevaron? —preguntó Bilbo, observándolo fijamente.

Kili asintió.

—Sí, estábamos siguiendo las luces… entonces se escuchó un ruido y, bueno, creo que vi a uno de ellos y después llegaron las arañas a atacarnos.

Bilbo suspiró; sentía que poco a poco su calma se iba desvaneciendo, ahora tendría que idear una manera de llegar hasta donde se encontrara encerrado Thorin y pensar en una manera de sacarlo de ahí, por supuesto podría usar el anillo y, aunque sabía que sería una gran ventaja, aquello no le solucionaría todos los problemas.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera comenzar a pensar qué hacer, Balin dio el aviso de que alguien o algo los estaba siguiendo. Ya que habían desobedecido las órdenes de Gandalf y habían abandonado el camino que los llevaría a salir del bosque, ahora ninguno de ellos tenía una idea clara de dónde se encontraban.

Pero, cuando menos lo pesaron, se encontraron rodeados por un gran grupo de elfos del bosque. Rápidamente ellos los capturaron y les vendaron los ojos; Bilbo estaba tan distraído pensando en si volverían a ver a Thorin que no se acordó de ponerse el anillo. Y para cuando lo hizo, uno de los elfos ya lo había tomado del brazo. Así que su oportunidad se esfumó. No quería arriesgarse a desvanecerse enfrente de uno de los elfos, ya que podrían sospechar acerca de su anillo y eso les traería más problemas.

Así que trató de no entrar en pánico y pensar en una manera de salir de ese problema sin utilizar el anillo.

Fue una sensación desesperante para Bilbo, ya que caminaron durante un largo rato, pero no podía ver a dónde se dirigían ni dónde se encontraban. Todo lo que tenía el hobbit para darse una idea era los sonidos que llegaban hasta él y lo que podía percibir con el olfato, lo cual, de todas manera, no le decía mucho.

Cuando los elfos le quitaron la venda de los ojos, Bilbo se dio cuenta que se encontraban en un palacio; aunque le recordaba un poco a Rivendell, ese lugar tenía algo más… salvaje. No estaba muy seguro, pero le parecía que aquella construcción se encontraba en el corazón del bosque, como si fuera parte de los árboles mismos.

Junto con los enanos, ellos fueron conducidos frente a un trono donde se encontraba el rey de los elfos: Thranduil. Aunque Bilbo ya había conocido a otros elfos antes, le pareció que Thranduil tenía una belleza diferente a todos ellos; su cabello rubio y lacio, caía perfectamente sobre su rostro (jamás había visto a un elfo despeinado, ahora que lo pensaba), su tez era tersa, pero había algo diferente, como si se tratara de una belleza salvaje.

—No pretendo hacerles ningún daño —dijo él, observando a los enanos—. Pero quisiera una explicación de por qué trataron de atacar a mi gente hace dos noches.

Bilbo sabía que existía un odio ancestral entre enanos y elfos, aunque, a decir verdad, los enanos eran quienes guardaban más resentimiento. Y el hobbit pudo notarlo por la expresión en los rostros de sus compañeros. Aunque, pensaba que ninguno podía superar a Thorin en odiar elfos. Lo que lo llevó a pensar si él se encontraría ahí; Thranduil no había mencionado nada sobre tener a otro enano bajo custodia.

Balin fue el único que respondió al rey de los elfos, sin dar mucha información de lo que ellos estaban haciendo ahí, le explicó que se habían perdido y que trataban de conseguir algo para comer. Thranduil entonces pareció un poco más interesado en su historia y les pidió que explicaran qué estaban haciendo exactamente en sus territorios. Pero en aquella ocasión nadie respondió. Ningún enano le iba a dar explicaciones a un elfo, mucho menos si aquello involucraba un tesoro.

—De acuerdo, entonces enciérrenlos a todos hasta que decidan decirme la verdad —dijo él.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Bilbo en ese momento, usar el anillo fue una de ellas, pero rápidamente la descartó, todavía no era el momento para ello. Así que decidió tratar de salir de ahí de otra manera.

—¡Espere! Yo quisiera hablar con usted un momento, si me lo permite, su majestad.

Thranduil levantó una de sus elegantes y rubias cejas; como era de esperarse, él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta el momento de que aquellas palabras habían salido de sus labios. Era una habilidad de los hobbit pasar desapercibidos en cualquier situación, aunque a veces aquello resultara un poco molesto, porque, normalmente, nadie los tomaba en cuenta.

Como era de esperarse, los enanos lo miraron con desconfianza. Bilbo puso los ojos en blanco. Le hubiera gustado que, aunque fuera por una vez, sus compañeros tuvieran un poco de fe en sus acciones. Todo lo que él quería era ayudarlos a salir de ahí.

El rey de los elfos parecía un poco curioso, sus ojos se posaron en él por tanto tiempo que Bilbo sintió que su rostro se ruborizaba. Entonces, él se levantó del trono y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba. Se inclinó para verlo más de cerca.

—Un mediano —comentó, esbozando una sonrisa—, interesante. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Thranduil le pasó los dedos por su cabello y después por su rostro. Bilbo se estremeció con el tacto del elfo.

—Bilbo —respondió, con voz trémula.

—Y dime, ¿qué es lo que haces con un grupo de enanos? —preguntó Thranduil.

—Yo… los ayudé a escapar de las arañas —dijo—, acabo de conocerlos, en realidad. Pero, supongo que después de lo que sucedió ahora somos como… amigos.

—Tú pareces alguien mucho más amable y educado que tus compañeros, ¿tú si me dirás a dónde se dirigen?

El pulgar de Thranduil rozó suavemente el labio inferior de Bilbo, el pequeño hobbit sintió que su corazón reaccionaba con una sacudida. Era como si los dedos del elfo quemaran sobre su piel. Le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse.

—En realidad yo… no lo sé —dijo—, acabo de conocerlos.

—Llévenselos.

Por un momento, el pánico se apoderó de Bilbo; después de todo su primer plan no había servido de nada y los enviarían a todos a las mazmorras, pero, entonces, cuando uno de los elfos lo tomó del brazo y lo iba a llevar con sus compañeros, Thranduil negó con la cabeza.

—Deja al mediano aquí.

Thranduil dijo algo más en élfico que Bilbo no pudo entender, pero debió referirse a sus ataduras, porque el elfo que lo sostenía del brazo le quitó la soga de las muñecas.

—¿Y qué es lo que pretendías decirme entonces?

Bilbo observó cómo el rey de los elfos se dirigía a su trono y se sentaba de nuevo. Se sintió un poco más tranquilo, ya que su cercanía lo ponía un poco nervioso. Pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hablar, no se le ocurría una buena mentira.

—Primero que nada… eh… yo quisiera disculparme en nombre de mis compañeros, ellos comportarse frente a alguien como usted —comenzó, tratando de halagar al rey. No se podría decir que Bilbo tenía mucha experiencia con elfos, pero de los pocos que había conocido, le parecía que Thranduil era alguien a quien le gustaba ser halagado. Y, para su suerte, no se equivocaba.

—¿Alguien como yo? ¿Qué quieres decir? —Cuestionó el elfo, parecía verdaderamente interesado en la respuesta.

—Alguien tan importante… yo creo que… —Bilbo no tenía idea de por qué le costaba tanto trabajo hablar, pero así era. Trató de ordenar sus ideas y decir algo más coherente.

Por lo menos, Thranduil no parecía molesto sino divertido. Con una seña, le dio a entender que se acercara. Bilbo, caminando despacio, llegó hasta donde estaba el trono y se detuvo a unos pasos de él.

—Yo he estado en Rivendell y he conocido a algunos elfos —continuó, sintiéndose ridículo—, pero nunca había conocido a uno tan… es decir, ahora entiendo por qué les dicen la Gente Hermosa… Yo me siento honrado en haber visto con mis propios ojos al rey de los elfos del bosque.

Bilbo se mordió el labio, sabía que había cometido alguna especie de error, no debió haber dicho todas esas cosas, pero es que no se le había ocurrido nada más.

Entonces, se atrevió a mirar al rostro de Thranduil, le pareció que había cierto rubor en las mejillas del elfo. Lo cual le pareció sorprendente porque Bilbo jamás hubiera imaginado que un elfo pudiera ruborizarse.

El rey de los elfos se inclinó hacia él. Bilbo podía sentir su dulce aliento sobre su rostro.

—¿Eso quiere decir que piensas que soy hermoso? —preguntó él, sonriendo.

—Yo… eh… sí, sí lo pienso.

Thranduil se rió y comenzó a acariciar el cuello del hobbit con sus elegantes dedos.

—¿Qué tan hermoso?

Al hobbit le costaba concentrarse, los dedos de Thranduil estaban jugando con los botones de su chaleco. Parecía que se estuviera abriendo camino para tocar un poco más de piel.

—Demasiado. Nunca había conocido a alguien así —musitó Bilbo. Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar qué era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer—. Mis… compañeros estaban hablando de que habían perdido a alguien… creo que se llama Thorin, ¿usted sabe dónde está?

Los ojos del rey de los elfos se posaron en los suyos.

—Él está aquí.

Bilbo se sintió un poco más tranquilo, por lo menos ya estaba seguro de dónde estaba Thorin, ahora sólo le quedaba sacarlos a todos de ahí.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos mantendrá aquí?

Thranduil sonrió.

—Hasta que me digan la verdad.

—¿No hay nada que pueda persuadirlo?

El rey de los elfos se movió adelante, sobre el asiento. Sus piernas se enredaron alrededor de la cintura del hobbit y lo atrajeron más cerca de él. Después Thranduil tomó las manos del hobbit y las colocó sobre su cadera.

—¿Se te ocurre una manera de intentar convencerme? —dijo el rey de los elfos. Sus labios estaban sobre el cuello del hobbit.

Pero Bilbo estaba muy nervioso, su corazón latía demasiado rápido como para permitirle pensar correctamente, así que no respondió de forma correcta a la pregunta del elfo.

—¿Podría ver a Thorin? —preguntó. Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente.

De pronto, Thranduil se apartó de él con brusquedad, parecía molesto.

—No. Pero puedes irte, si eso es lo que quieres.

Bilbo observó al rey fijamente, intentando averiguar qué había sido lo que lo había hecho enojar. El hobbit permaneció de pie ante el rey de los elfos.

—¿No te irás?

—No, no puedo dejarlos.

—¿Curioso, no? —dijo Thranduil— Tengo algo mejor que cadenas para mantenerte aquí. Tú no te irás sin ellos.

—¿Me permitirás quedarme?

En lugar de responder, Tharnduil hizo que uno de sus elfos llevara a Bilbo a una habitación. El hobbit, pensado en que esperar el momento adecuado para usar su anillo, no se percató que uno de los elfos le ofreció prepararle un baño. Asintió sin prestar mucha atención. Pensando que probablemente no tendría oportunidad hasta el día siguiente, decidió aprovechar el ofrecimiento.

Una vez que terminó, Bilbo se dirigió a la habitación y se puso encima una bata oscura de seda, con un suspiro, se sentó en la cama. Se sentía un poco culpable por estar rodeado de comodidades mientras sus amigos se encontraban en las mazmorras. Esperaba que Thorin no la estuviera pasando mal.

De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y dejó pasar a Thranduil. No sabía por qué, pero Bilbo sintió que sus mejillas se encendían e instintivamente se cerró con más fuerza la bata. Se puso de pie, pensando que esa sería la forma más respetuosa de recibir a un rey.

Thranduil sonrió y se acercó a él.

—¿Quieres que tus amigos salgan de aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer?

Bilbo fue consciente de que el rey de los elfos se sentaba en la cama, detrás de él. No se atrevió a girarse para mirarlo a los ojos, por alguna razón estaba muy avergonzado.

—Lo que sea.

—Eso pensé —murmuró Thranduil. Sus brazos rodearon al hobbit y lo acercaron a él. Las manos del elfo se deslizaron debajo de la bata de Bilbo, acariciando su piel lenta y suavemente.

—¿Nos dejarás ir? —preguntó el hobbit, sintiendo una deliciosa sensación cálida recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

—Si te quedas conmigo y me complaces durante tres días —Thranduil comenzó a besar su cuello y a quitarle la bata lentamente.

—¿Complacerte?

Pero Bilbo ya no pudo decir más, por una de las manos del elfo había llegado a su erección y la empezó a acariciar de arriba abajo, con movimientos que hicieron que el hobbit soltara un gemido. No conforme con eso, Thranduil exploraba con su otra mano la espalda de Bilbo, hasta llegar a la entrada que se encontraba entre sus glúteos, introdujo uno de sus dedos.

Bilbo se hizo hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza mientras que el dedo de Thranduil entraba y salía de él. Su respiración se volvió irregular.

—Vamos, vuelve a gemir, mediano. Quiero escucharte otra vez —dijo Thranduil en su oído, mientras mordisqueaba su oreja. Entonces, introdujo otro de sus dedos. Bilbo soltó una exclamación de placer.

—Mi rey… Mi… ahhhh… por favor.

Bilbo sentía que el placer se estaba apoderando de él, los dedos de Thranduil eran urgentes y agresivos.

—¿Thorin no es tu amante, verdad? —cuestionó el elfo. Pero Bilbo no podía concentrarse, así que tuvo que repetirle la pregunta.

—No, no lo es —respondió, entre jadeos y gemidos. Entonces Thranduil se separó de él, Bilbo se sintió completamente frío. Se giró para insistirle en que continuara, cuando se dio cuenta que el elfo se estaba desnudando. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos se recostó en la cama, dejando su erección completamente visible.

—Móntame —le ordenó Thranduil con una sonrisa peligrosa en los labios.

Bilbo se subió a horcajadas sobre el rey de los elfos y se acomodó sobre la erección de él, permitiendo que entrara lentamente hasta que sintió que estaba completamente dentro. Las manos de Thranduil recorrieron su pecho y se detuvieron en sus caderas.

—Por favor —esta vez fue el rey quien pronunció aquellas palabras, incitando al hobbit para que comenzara a moverse.

Bilbo sintiendo que la erección de Thranduil lo llenaba por completo, inició moviendo sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás y, después de unos segundos, se agitó de arriba hacia abajo, como si estuviera montando rápidamente al rey de los elfos.

Thranduil soltó un gemido de placer y enterró sus uñas fuertemente en las caderas del hobbit.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Bilbo! —exclamó, mordiéndose el labio— ¡Más, más! ¡Más rápido!

Bilbo aumentó el ritmo, provocando que un grito se escapara de los labios de Thranduil. Tanto él como el hobbit llegaron al éxtasis al mismo tiempo. Tras un último estremecimiento, el hobbit se recostó sobre el pecho del elfo, podía sentir el pecho de este subir y bajar mientras su respiración se regularizaba de nuevo.

Thranduil le dio un largo y apasionado beso en los labios antes de que los dos cayeran profundamente dormidos.

Los días siguientes fueron incluso más placenteros para Bilbo, uno de ellos lo dedicaron a explorar sus cuerpo con sus lenguas y labios, lo que les hizo alcanzar un explosivo orgasmo que los dejó un poco agotados.

Bilbo jamás se había sentido así y, aunque disfrutaba estar con Thranduil, no podía olvidar a sus amigos.

El último día, en el que su acuerdo finalizaba, el rey de los elfos, mientras se abría de piernas y permitía que Bilbo lo penetrara con fuerza, dijo algo que el hobbit no se esperaba.

—¿No has… pensado en quedarte? —cuestionó Thranduil, haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar entre gemidos.

Las embestidas de Bilbo se hicieron más apremiantes, y el hobbit tardó en contestar a la pregunta.

—No puedo —dijo Bilbo, sintiendo que se acercaba al orgasmo. Su corazón bombeaba más fuerte que nunca. Soltó un jadeo y se aferró a las caderas del elfo con mayor fuerza. Thranduil cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda.

—Yo los dejaría marchar —insistió Thranduil, haciendo un esfuerzo porque sus palabras no se convirtieran en un grito de placer—, pero tú te quedarías unas noches más aquí… Podrías tener todo lo que tú… ¡Ahhhh!

Los dos llegaron al clíma y Bilbo no pudo evitar gritar el nombre del rey de los elfos. Lentamente, salió de él.

—No puedo —repitió—, tengo que irme con ellos.

Entonces, con un movimiento brusco, Thranduil lo hizo a un lado y se puso de pie, rápidamente se volvió a vestir.

—Vete, entonces —soltó el rey de los elfos, con un tono casi agresivo—. Puedes marcharte en este momento si así lo deseas.

Thranduil no lo miró a los ojos en ningún momento y salió de la habitación con prisa, como si ya no pudiera estar junto a él ni un minuto más.

A pesar de que aquello hizo sentir herido al hobbit, no desperdició su oportunidad y, después de vestirse y asegurarse que llevaba el anillo consigo, se dirigió a las mazmorras para liberar a sus compañeros. Todos se alegraron al verlo y más cuando se enteraron que Thorin estaba ahí y se encontraba bien.

Bilbo trató de encontrar a Thranduil y agradecerle, pero parecía que el rey elfo lo estaba evitando, fueron sus guardias los que los condujeron a todos hasta la salida.

—¿Cómo lograste que nos liberaran? —preguntó Thorin, después de un rato.

Bilbo se ruborizó, pero jamás contestó a aquella pregunta, a pesar de que todos los miembros de la compañía insistieron mucho en ello. Ese era su secreto y no estaba dispuesto a confesárselo a nadie, nunca.


End file.
